Time to tell ReWrite
by MurderMysteryof1996
Summary: Mama used to tell us a story of a land of great beauty, and land where humans and creatures lived in harmony, but that was a long time ago, now creature live in fear. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Time To Tell

When I was a young kit my mother would tell my siblings stories of her youth; about a place of wonder and enchantment, and beauty a world where humans and creatures would live together in harmony, this place was called The O.Z. but to humans of the other side it was called oz.

But, she told us not all was wonderful, that in the dark stands an evil wizard by a name that no one would speak for it was forbidden. However, slowly bit by bit this wizard grew in strength and power taking over countries around The O.Z capital, The Emerald City.

His rain did not last very long, for their great ruler queen Ozama called upon her champion to fight, and thus the protector came to be, they fought for many years many have died in the war ,and finely they stopped the darkness was dead….. But sadly so was the queen's protector…

Over the years, things became more…difficult… what no one knew was that the evil wizard had four sisters. They hid themselves in plane site in front of the kingdom planting seeds of fear, of the creatures they live with. Thus taking away their freedom, their homes; and family's.

The queen tried her hardest to defuse the situation. She passed creature laws to save us the torture of being slaves; not all could be saved "we moved away" said mama, we moved to the mountains where we could be our own people.

"And" she said "that's where I me your papa, he was a woods man, he was an honorable human.

He helped me and my people build homes; over the years that we know each other he walked up to your grandpapa with his shoulders back, and his chin up.

"Sir I would love to court your daughter, fur I love her with all my heart and I will protect her with the best of my ability's."

"Your grandpapa glared down to your daddy and said" "why should you be the one I let have her hand when so many have failed to? "

"Your daddy was a stubborn man, he looked your grandpapa in the eye, unlike others before him coward away."

"And well the rest was history."

End of prolog

A/N to all my wonderful followers I am rewriting some of my stories, starting with Time to Tell. I am very grateful for all of your wonderful comments! I've been so stressed out with work that I haven't been able to do much. So thank you!

With love

Captain Time tk Cain of the USS fate


	2. Chapter 2 life

Chapter one

It has been many years since mama told us that story, since then everything has gone to hell in a hand basket, Wyatt my oldest brother went off to the tin man academe, while I stayed home and took care of the young ones and mama.

But sadly with papa gone to the great golden gates in the sky, and Wyatt gone to school, mama became deathly ill, and the young twins who were no older than three had to learn to be scarce of rations. And I didn't know what to do… no one in the village did, we couldn't go into town like my papa or Wyatt ( do to them being human and was easily accepted among them) I had to do the most drastic thing I've ever had to do, I gave myself up. If I didn't my family will starve and die, along with my village.

Just looking at the tear filled eyes of my young sibling just killed me, why just, why did it have to come to this. I'm basically selling my soul to the devil.

With a silent goodbye I walked out the door of our tiny house up the road to the hell.

The devil that I'm referring to goes by the name of Ace Graves, the master trader who has asked for my hand on many occasions, when he visits the town,

With my head down casted I walked slowly up to the door, and gave it a soft knock waiting for an answer. The door began to creek, and there stood the Satan himself.

He stood about 7'5, well toned body, and with his long two toned hair in a ponytail down his back.

I stared into his missed matched eyes, he smirked at me. "Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in little Time Cain: what can I do for the girl who shoots me down?"

"I'm… I'm here to accept you offer if it still stands?"

"Well that depend on why you changed your mind, my little pussy cat?" "My siblings are close to starvation and mamas not going to last much longer, so please I'm begging you. This was it my pride is broken; it's so bad that I'm to the point of begging, with the man to I desperately dislike.

With a curl of his lips, he gave a sadistic smile, he spoke," Very well my little pussycat I'll take you in, along with your kittens, but remember one wrong move and your caput, on the street, ya hear me.

I nodded my head.

"I didn't hear you." "Yes sir"

"No my sweet pussycat call me master when we are alone, my dear."

With a sigh of great defeat I replied with a broken smile y…yes master.

End pov

Darkness surrounds me like a straitjacket, soon…soon I'll be free.


End file.
